In enterprise environments, Device-to-Device (D2D) Discovery may be difficult to achieve. Although conventional technologies such as BONJOUR and Universal Plug and Play (UPNP) may be used for service discovery, these technologies are not widely deployed due to limitations. For example, BONJOUR may not work across subnets.
There may be router provisions/updates that facilitate the subnet forwarding of multicast-domain name server (DNS) packets used by BONJOUR. Information technology (IT) providers, however, may not update routers in large scale environments. Indeed, even in small and medium businesses IT upgrades may take place at a very slow pace.